


Opposed To Common Thought

by Adaurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Could also be taken as a friend thing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaurora/pseuds/Adaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to admit it, but she felt exhausted, worn out, drained. ...Well, more than usual, that is. But today felt as though it brought the entire world upon her shoulders, and she couldn't deal with that. Not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposed To Common Thought

     Letting a quiet sigh loose, Severa ducked into her tent for the night. Almost everyone else was still alert and active, still going about their business, still chatting idly, still sharing stories. Normally she'd be around the others as well, making fun of Cynthia and Owain for their usual "heroic" antics - more _childish_ than heroic, Severa says - or shutting down Inigo's advances - honestly, what the hell is his deal? -, but not tonight.

  
      _"No desert tonight, mother, I... I feel ill. That's all. I think I'm going to turn in,"_ she had managed, hoping it was convincing enough not to raise suspicion. Severa was worried she would have questioned it from how her mother had furrowed her brow, as if trying to read something unsaid. But judging by how she hadn't pushed any further or followed her, it was good enough.

  
     She didn't want to admit it, but she felt exhausted, worn out, drained. ...Well, more than usual, that is. But today felt as though it brought the entire world upon her shoulders, and she couldn't deal with that. Not today.

  
     Because opposed to common thought, she _did_ have feelings.

  
     She took her time in changing into her sleeping clothes, reasoning that no one would walk in at this hour, and found herself slowly resigning to her bedroll, hoping she could just sleep and sleep forever.

 

* * *

 

     "Um... Severa?" says a voice, barely even heard by Severa as she scrunches her face up in annoyance.

  
     "Mooom... I'm trying to sleep." was all she muttered in response, curling up tighter in her sleepy state.

  
     "Um," the voice started again. "Severa, this isn't... I-it's Noire."

     "Noire..." Severa slowly says, opening her eyes slowly as she lifted her head. She was greeted by the taller girl's eyes peering down at her, much closer than she had anticipated. Severa's own eyes widened as she startled back in shock.

  
     "O-oh! Sorry Severa, I didn't mean to scare you..." she says, looking away from Severa.

  
     "It's... it's fine. Gods, what time is it?" she says, mostly thinking out loud, not really looking for an answer.

  
     "I don't know, but it's late." Noire replied, still looking away.

  
     "Huh," was all Severa said, sighing to herself and wondering how long she had slept. "So... why are you here, Noire?"

  
     "Well, this is also my tent..."

  
     "Oh." Right. Duh. Honestly, she had to have been so out of it today, honestly, how could she even forget that-

  
     "But... I also wanted to be sure you were alright."

  
     Wait. What?

  
     "What?" Severa repeated her thoughts, confused and looking Noire straight in the eyes. At this, the archer looks towards the ground.

  
     "Well, I noticed you hadn't been talking as much like your usual self. I ignored that at the time, but later in the day, I couldn't find you, so I asked Cordelia where you were, and she said that you felt ill and went to our tent early. I wanted to check on you, but I also didn't want to intrude on your space if you needed alone time. So I used some of the trees in the woods nearby to practice my aim while I waited. Then... I came here and, well... I wanted to be sure you were actually asleep and not seriously sick or anything."

  
     She was speechless, just staring at Noire as she tried to process what she had just said. She had noticed a change in her behavior? Severa didn't think she was even acting different than usual. And Noire said she was in the woods? Alone? There were plenty of things she could have done around camp to pass time, she didn't have to go to the woods, she could have gotten hurt, she could've-

  
     "I'm sorry." Noire finally said after some time had passed, and Severa realized she hadn't said anything and just stared off at Noire blankly.

  
     "What? No! Don't-" she pauses, stopping her exasperation, "don't be, Noire. You d-don't have to apologize."

  
     "Severa? What's wrong?" Noire asked, having turned back to look at her again.

  
     "What? Nothing's wrong."

  
     "But... you're crying." Severa tensed, lifting a hand to her eyes to feel the wetness of her tears cover the tips of her fingers. She hadn't even been aware she was crying, but now that she was, she felt her throat closing up and her eyes stinging with forming tears. "Severa..."

  
     "I..." she choked on a sob, her hands coming up to hold her face, "I-I don't know. I don't know what's wrong."

  
     For a few moments, everything was still. Severa silently cried, her body shaking every so often with a sharp breath.

  
     "H-hey..." Noire started quietly, causing Severa to look up from her hands. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Noire reached out her hands and took one of her own wet ones, holding it gently but squeezing it firmly as she spoke. "I-I'm not really sure if this helps at all, but... I'm here, ok? I'm here for you, Severa, you're always there for me, and this is the least I can do for you in return. And... and don't beat yourself up for getting upset, either, because you have feelings and it's ok to be upset even if you don't know why."

  
     With that, she lost it, falling against Noire without thinking - probably startling her, judging by how her body tenses for the slightest second at the sudden contact - and hugging her close as she cries. Noire holds her back, using one hand to play with strands of Severa's hair. After a while, Severa's relaxed, tears stopped, body relaxed against Noire's, not wanting to move at all.

  
    "Thank you, Noire. Sorry for crying on your shirt," is all she says, not moving her head from its spot rested on top of Noire's shoulder.

  
     "It's okay, Severa. I'm here for you. ...And you're more important to me than a piece of clothing."

  
     Severa lightly laughs at that, a smile forming on her face as she closes her eyes.

  
     Opposed to common thought, she _did_ have feelings. And for the first time in a while, she felt as if it were finally acknowledged.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't normally write fanfiction? I'm not really a writer, which is probably obvious.
> 
> But I finished FE:A yesterday and I have been so overtaken with feelings for so many characters and pairings, I had to write -something-. So I wrote a self-indulgent thing.


End file.
